Tenkai Knights BenixGuren
by Draco Dragneel
Summary: Tenkai Knights Doesn't belong to me, All owner ship belongs to the creators,animators,Voice actors etc, The Story involes Guren&Beni, Gen Kurai,and the rest of the Knights, either it be amazing love story or a epic adventure Hope You enjoy.
1. two hearts connect

(After the destruction of vilius, the Knights returned to their normal lives its been a couple of years)

-**Guren's house**-

Guren : Dad I'm off -looks at picture of his father bows-

I'll be back soon -he leaves and walks to the police station-

women police officer: Good Moring officer Guren

Guren: Moring -keeps walking-

?: Yo guren waz up bruh

Guren: Oh Moring Ceylan ( Ceylan joined the force with Guren)

Ceylan: So dude what u planning on doing to night

Guren: nothing just watching tv I guess

Ceylan: u wanna come with me and zora to the movies ( zora is Ceylan's girlfriend they met in high school)

Guren: Hmmmm no you two enjoy your selfs -smiles-

Ceylan: You sure dude

Guren: yes dude

Ceylan: ok -walks in to break room- ( Ceylan loves taking all the donut holes)

guren: -sighs- It's going to be a long day

\- **NOON-**

Ceylan: Peace out dude -gets in to his car- ( he has a blue Mustang his dad bought it on his 18th birth day)

Guren: -Waves is hand as he watchs him leave sighs then walks to store-

Guren: -Looks at line in front of him- oh my fucking god

\- After 20 mins of waiting Guren payed for his stuff a left-

Guren: - walks past the park thinking of the old times he smiled then the smile faded away-

I miss old days...and her I miss so much -tears up then shakes head-

I guess I shoul... ? -sees a little pink like line- whats that

-walks closer turn to see the other side of he tree fall back in shock-

beni !

Guren(mind): why is she here she looks sick um what should I do. Guess I need to take her to my house

\- he picks her up an starts walking to his house-

\- Guren's house-

Guren: -lays her in his bed .He closes the room door-

\- NEXT DAY WITH BENI-

Beni: -she slowly wakes up- huh where am I

\- she looks around then the door opens slowly

she became nervous and the door opens all the way -

Guren: oh your wake -smiles-

Beni: how did I get here?

Guren: I found u passed out by the tree and I brought u here so u could rest

Beni: - she gets up out the bed and walks over to him-

Guren: what is it beni ?

Beni: - she hugs him tight- I missed you so much

Guren: -hugs back- I missed u to

Beni: guren?

Guren: yes

Beni: can I tell u some thing every important

Guren: what

Beni: I-I-I-I- well -she pecks his cheek-

Guren: -his face turns a light red- Beni why

Beni: I love...u

Guren: wha- Beni what are u saying

Beni: god damnit Guren Nash I love u -she blushing a little but still mad-

Guren: I..-he kisses her-

Beni: - she blushes then pushing him off- wtf do you think your doing

Guren: I'm so sorry Beni I just -looks down- wanted to say I love you to

Beni: -blushes- well don't just kiss me ot of now where you knuckle head

-smacks him-

Guren: Ow! what was that for

Beni: cause you kisses me randomly!-blushes- dumbass gosh all boys are perverts even u

hmhp!

Guren: -still looking down tears roll down his cheek-

Beni: you ok I didn't mean to make u cry

Guren: -hugs her tightly- Beni I missed u

when u left I could not think right

Beni: dumby -hugs back-

\- After 40 mins of talking-

beni: so gen is a spy now

Guren: yup

Beni: and chooki is a every sport all star

Guren: yup

Beni all so you and blue berry head are cops

Guren: yeah...

Beni: -sighs- oh what about weed head

Guren: oh you mean toxsa

Beni: yay him

Guren: he works in his parents dinner

beni: oh um Guren

Guren: ? yes beni

Beni: well um - her stomach growls her face turns red-

Guren: oh your hungery aren't u

Beni: yay I am

Guren: I have some food down stairs if u want some

Beni: yes

Guren: yes what

Beni: -low voice- yes please

Guren:I can't hear you -sticks his ear by her face-

Beni: I said... -yells- yes please

Guren: -holds his ear- wtf Beni

Beni: hmph! -walks out room an in to kitchen sits at table-

Guren: oh come on I Beni was a I was playing

Beni: Shut up I'm hungry

Guren: If I get you some food will u forgive me

Beni: mybe you got 5 mins Nash 5 mins -close her eyes-

Guren: your timing me

Beni: yes dumb ass I am

Guren: that's unfair beniiii

Beni: whats going to be unfair is my hand across your face again -glares-

Guren: ok ok put away the demon eyes -starts fixing plate-

Beni: -closes eyes and waits-

\- **4 mins later**-

Guren: Done! -puts plate on table-

Beni: -she just opens her mouth-

Guren: beni what are you doing?

Beni: u said u loved me so your going to feed me then -giggles a little-

Guren: -sighs- ok my pink rose

Beni: hmm pancake then eggs after words bacon

Guren: ok my princess

**\- After Guren got done feeding Beni**-

Beni: -she yawns-

Guren: u still sleepy

Beni: no -she falls out chair- ah!

Guren: -catchs her hand, picks her up and pulls her close to him- you ok Beni

Beni: I-I-I'm fine you can let me go now -blushing a little-

Guren: oh sorry -lets her go-

Beni: -sigh- well i'll give u something for letting me stay here

Guren: huh?

Beni: - pecks him on the lips quickly-

Guren: -face turns red-

Beni: there your gift

Guren: Beni.. -kisses her-

Beni: ! -kisses back-

Guren: Beni I love u

Beni: - she holds his back- I love u to

\- **After about a minute of kisses they let go to catch their breaths-**

Beni: Guren?

Guren: yes Beni

Beni: mind if I stay here

Guren: sure but don't you have a apartment

Beni: well it burned down -poking finger together -

Guren: Is that why you where out side when I found

Beni: -nods-

Guren: ok my pink rose -pulls her In to another kisses-

Beni: - about to kiss-

-** Gen walks in-**

Gen:yo Guren did I leave my phone her...e **WTF!**

Guren: busted

Beni: -sighs walks back in to Gurens room-

Gen: bruh explain please

\- **After 12 minutes of explaining- **

Guren: so that's how she got here

Gen: u two are dating now right

Guren: yup

Gen: well good for you bro

Guren: So hows Wakamei and Mimi

Gen: their fine Wakamei kick me and Mimi out the house when she started cleaning e.e

Guren: You really did marry in to a lot of cazy

Gen: I know I know well I got to leave or Wakamei well gring out that fying pans

Both: -shiver-

Guren: well peace dud -

Gen: leaves-

Guren: -yawns walksin room sees Beni sleep in his bed-

she well not mind if I lay here -gets on other side of bed lay down-

good night Beni

**( that's it for chapter 1 )**


	2. here there and every where

**(Saturday)**

**\- Alarm goes off -**

Beni: uuuuh -smacks Guren in the face-

Guren: Beni i'm not the alarm

Beni: -sleepy voice- Turn it off dumbass -smacking again then puts pillow over her head-

Guren: -sighs - If you stop hitting me I'll turn it off

Beni: fine -rolls over in bed-

Guren: -mashes the button on the alarm yawns- uh Beni you got to get up

Beni: -sleepy voice- why?

Guren: shopping for your cloths or are you going

to were those cloths all your life

Beni: -sighs- Can't we do it later

Guren: No the best shopping is at 8:00 am

Beni: I don't wanna get up

Guren: Fine -pulls sheets off her-

Beni: -covers head with pillow-

Guren: Come on Beni before I get the spray bottle

Beni: -yawning- Spray bottle my ass -starts to go back to sleep-

Guren: you asked for it Beni

-walks in to bath room then comes back in room-

Guren: -has water gun- I give u 5 seconds

Beni: -pulls cover back over her- hmph

Guren: 1,2,3,4

Beni:-goes deeper under cover-

Guren: 5! -turns on fan then starts spraying her-

Beni: guren stop it

Guren: Get up and i'll stop spraying

Beni: Fiiiiine -stands-

Guren: and go thank a bath you stink

Beni: -hands on hips blushing a little- well its not my fault my apartment got

burned down

Guren: I know I know I know just do it please

my pink rose -he pecks her cheek-

Beni: -blushing- ok -walks in to bath room-

**\- After Beni's 1 hour bath-**

Beni: -Has towel wrap around her- Know what am I going to

were

Guren: -throws dark red shirt ,black jean and belt - here

Beni: What it this

Guren: cloths

Beni: I mean who's dumbass

Guren: Mine

Beni: -sighs- not what I am use to buuuut it'll will do

Guren: -rolls eyes- hurry up

Beni: you don't rush me Nash !

Guren: girls -sighs sites on couch and turns the tv to animal planet-

**\- After 5 mins of waiting-**

Beni: done -walks from up stairs-

Guren: good lets go

**\- Both get in to Guren's car- ( he has a dark red Lamborghini)**

Beni: It smells like fruit in here

Guren: you don't like fruit

Beni: no it's just i'm not use to the smell

Guren: hmmm -starts the car-

Beni: So when did u get it any ways

Guren:It was the last thing my dad gave me before he...

-eyes start to water-

Beni: I sry I ask I didn't know

Guren:It's ok -thinking back to what he remembers-

**-Flashback**-

Guren: dad i'm home dad?-looks around-

-walks in to kitchen-

Guren: ! dad dad come on wake up please -shakes him- dad

-holding his father lifeless body- why

-**Flashback ends-**

Beni: -grabs his hand-

Guren: -holds his head with other hand- why wasn't it me I why didn't I die

\- crying -I wish I was dead

Beni: Don't say that

Guren: why I should just hang myself

Beni: -starts crying- Guren I-I-I couldn't live with out you

Please don't say things like that -puts both hand to her face and keeps crying-

Guren:- looks at Beni ,-wipes face- Beni please don't cry

Beni: -sobbing -

'Guren:ok i'll have to make you stop crying

Beni: -still sobbing-

Guren ok then - moves his hand by her side the starts tickling her-

Beni: -laughs- Guren stop please hahaha please

Guren: -sly voice- Who's your boyfriend?

Beni: -still laugh- you are hahaa

Guren: -stops- ok lets ride

Beni: - trying to get her breath back- I'll get you Nash * huff* *huff*

**\- After they finally getting to the store-**

Guren: -parks car, gets out car - and we are here

Beni: -Gets out car yawns then grabs Guren's hand-

Guren: lets roll -starts walking pulling her along

Beni: don't pull me!

\- they shop and buy beni her new cloths. Guren had $700 when he came in

now he has 100 buckets-

Guren:So my dear pink rose what next

Beni: hmm some food I'm hungry

Guren: sure

\- they walk to the food court-

Both: -sits a at table-

waitress: what would you two like

Guren: a sweet tea and a chilly dog please

Beni:hmm same but a coke please

waitress: ok that all

Guren: and a large berry shake

Waitress: ok -leaves-

Beni:Guren?

Guren: Yes my love

Beni: thank you for all that you have done for me

Guren: No problem you are my lady after all

Beni: just call me beni ok I like that better

Guren: ok

-**20 min later-**

Beni: How long does it take to fix 2 hot-dogs a tea and a coke

Guren: -sweat drop- come on beni you know the saying

Good things come to good people

Beni: that's not even true dumbass

Guren: you wait before and now you have me -smiling-

Beni:- blushing a little-

Waitress: ok here you go -buts both plates on their table then leaves-

Guren: thank you

Beni: -drinks coke-

Guren: soo Beni

Beni: yes?

Guren: what do you wanna do next

Beni: don't know maybe we could go to a love hotel

Guren: -face fully red- ...

Beni: I was kidding

Guren: oh -trying to calm himself down- I knew that -rubbing back of head-

Beni: No you didn't

Guren:let just eat um k

**\- After their lunch they head home 10:26-**

Guren: -slowly parks car in drive way-

Beni: -half sleep-

Guren: Beni get up we're home

Beni: -yawns- ok... -walks in to house-

Guren: -sweatdrop- I guess she's not helping me with the bags

**\- After Guren puts all the bags up stairs he find beni restng on the couch-**

Beni: -resting quitly - zzzz

Guren: -sighs- I think I have seen cats sleep less -sits on the end of the couch

hoping no to wake her-

Phone: *ring* ring*

Guren: -sighs picks up phone- yellow, oh hey Gen... so you wont me and

Beni watch Mimi hmmm alright bye -hangs up phone-

**\- Gen enter the house around 1:00-**

Beni: -laying against Guren's shoulder- Oh hey Gen need something

Gen: came to drop Mimi off

Beni: ? wait what

Guren: Oh I forgot to tell you that Mimi well be with us for the next 2 days

Beni: I never agreed to take care of any one's bra- I mean kid

Gen: well I got to go Mimi be good for uncle Guren and aunt Beni alright

Mimi: -nods holding green bunny-

Gen: -pull out grappling hook and shoot it at a jets flying above the house- bye

-he fly out house-

Guren: well that's was a show right Beni

Beni: -glaring at him-

Guren:-sweat drop- Mimi want Beni to play with you

Mimi: -nods happily-

Beni: -gives him the "your dead meat look"-

Guren(mind): my be I can run to it hmmm

Mimi: -yawns then rubs eyes- auntie Bweni i'm sweeply

Beni: uuh ok -picks her up- ( Mimi is 3)

**\- After two days of playing with Mimi. Beni started to feel odd and Gen came to pick**

** up his beloved child -**

Guren and Beni: bye

Gen and Mimi: -both wave-

Guren: -closes door and locks- that was a fun week end right Beni

Beni:yay -sad voice-

Guren: you ok Beni

Beni: I don't know -sits on couch-

Guren: You sick or something

Beni: No its just that i'm -she puts her face in to his shirt- I-I-I-I wanna have a...

Guren: A what?

Beni: A-A-A baby

Guren: wait whaaa

Beni: I knew it was a stupied question

Guren: No its not its a great idea

Beni: really

Guren: yup -smiling-

Beni: Guren i love your smile -kisses him and puts her arms around his neck-

Guren: -kisses back, holding her waist-

Beni: -she moves her tongue exploring is mouth-

Guren: -lays her back on couch-

**-Before they knew it they were undressing each other-**

Guren: -lay over her say they still kiss-

Beni: Guuren I feel so hot

Guren: -slides is finger in her sweet spot-

Beni: it feel so good - as she moans from the pleasure -

Guren: -puts another one in going a little faster-

Beni: ah Guren i'm about to ah -she lets out her love juice out-

Guren: Beni you ready

Beni: -nods slowly-

Guren: ok -he slides is penis in her slowly-

Beni: -grips his back-

Guren: -he thrust -

Beni: ah -moaning in pleasure- Guren faster

Guren: -nods the picks up speed-

Beni: It feels so good -wraping her legs around is waist-

Guren: *huff*huff* -has he thrust deeper-

Beni: Guren i'm about to ah

Guren: So am I

Beni: gah -lets all of her juices out once again-

Guren: -he lets all his seeds in her- beni?

Beni: -eyes closed smiling- yes

Guren: I'm -collapses-

Beni: you better be lucky i'm to happy to you push off

-yawns- my be i need to take a nap to -close eyes-

good night Guren

**( Tell me if you enjoyed the chapter i fucked up in some places ya know :D)**


	3. I hate the ocean

**(Monday moring)**

Guren: -slowly getting up- ugh so shore -turning his head to the clock-

oh crap going to be late for work!

**( as guren ran to get his cloths and keys. He is pulled back)**

Guren: eh?

Beni: where are you going

Guren: I have to go to work

Beni: ya I forgot to tell you blueberry called he has someone taking your place

Guren: why?...

Beni: something about a trip or what ever

Guren: hmmmm ok I guess I can relax now -walking back to the couch and sitting-

Beni: nope

Guren: -sighs- now what?

Beni: the trip. I got my bags ready how about you

Guren: ugh ok ok -walking up stair-

**( about a hour of packing)**

Guren: ok i'm done now can I rest -as he sets on couch-

Beni: nope

Guren: oh come on now what

Beni: we got to go it's time to go

Guren: I just want rest

Beni: I know you do -sitting beside him-

Guren -sighs- ok I guess its time to go

Beni: ya come knuckle head -standing-

Guren: ugh ok -gets up-

**( as both got ready and headed to the car and meet the others**

**at the air port)**

Ceylan: finaly I thought you guys never come

Guren: yup

Beni:...-nods-

Wakamei:...ay wheres chooki

Ceylan:he's aready there

Wakamei: oh

Ceylan: in fact where is gen

Wakamei: he took mimi to get a new stuffed bunny she dropped in

other on in some mud at home

Ceylan:oh

Guren: Ceylan

Ceylan: ya dude

Guren: where is sora?

Ceylan: she walked to that little store right there to get some snacks

Guren: oh...and how the baby -giving a sleepy smile-

Ceylan: oh yuka she is with her probably sleep In her stroller I hope

Beni: why do you say that

Ceylan: ya see yuka likes to grab almost every thing she see's

Beni: oh

**( its been about 5 hours they are at their vacation area)**

Ceylan: yahoo sun,beach,hotels and beach girls

Sora: what was that Ceylan -glaring-

Ceylan: nothing!

**( as the rest of them cracked up laughing at the funny couple)**

Ceylan: anyways lets go to the room

Sora: yaaa we are going to have a long talk later

Ceylan: meep

**( as they walked to the hotel and got their rooms)**

**[with Beni and Guren]**

Beni: not bad

Guren: yup -looking around the room-

Beni: any ways I am going down stair and meet up with wakamei and the girls

Guren: ya i'm just going to-

Beni: go get the food with the other guys

Guren: ugh I just want some more sleep

Beni: I know you do we have been over this once

Guren:...

Beni: don't be down -she walks over kissing his cheek- I better be heading down stairs now

Guren: ohhh k -he musters up some energy and meets with gen and them out side-

Chooki: so what we getting?

Ceylan: how about pizza

Toxsa: nah how about hamburgers and fries

Guren: we all ways have that

Gen: gurens right

Toxsa: so what we going to eat then

Chooki how about ummm no we have that hmm maybe nah

Ceylan: pizza...

Gen: hmmmm how about Subs

Guren: why not

Chooki: ya perfect Subs

Toxsa: I rather have the burger but what ever

Gen: anyways lets go

**( as the crew** **goes**** to the "Sub for Duds")**

Manager: we are sorry sir

Ceylan: explain how a Sub shop is out of bread

Manager: we are really sorry sir we have had a busy day

Ceylan:...

Manager: but we sell soup also

Ceylan: I don't want no damn soup I want a Sub!

Guren: come on ceylan calm down

Ceylan: no this is war!

Chooki: -facepalm-

Gen:...

Toxsa: wow

Guren: that's nice...

Ceylan: now I want my damn sub!

Manager: but but but

Cylan: don't u say "we are out of bread"

Manager: ummmm uh sir please

Ceylan: don't you say it

Manager: we out of bread -covering her mouth-

Ceylan: that's it! -pulls back is shirt sleeves- lets see dough pounded

Manager: meep ahhh -as she runs be behide the counter-

**( As the angry blue Knight attacked. Gen grabbing his collar and starting to drag him)**

Ceylan: let me go Gen!

Gen:...

Ceylan: Gen let the collar go!

Gen:...

Ceylan: son of a emo bitch let me go!

**( At that point in time Gen snapped)**

Gen: -glaring down at him- how about you shut the fuck up before I take

I take out my grappling hook and stick you on a flag like yo ass is in high school!

cowboy looking motherfucker!

Ceylan: -just twitching his eye in a form of fear-

Gen:-dropping him- Now walk boots!

Chooki: he finaly snapped

Guren: yup -running in to a light pole- Crud!

Toxsa: you ok dude

Guren: just sleepy very very sleepy

Toxsa: oh

Chooki: ok lets get a pizza so we can go back to the hotel

Guren: yes lets get It and go!

**( As they finaly get their food and have finaly comeback to the hotel)**

Wakamei: what took you guys so long

Gen:...

Toxsa: well Ceylan was

Ceylan: shhhhh -putting him in a sleeper hold-

Toxsa: wha zzzzzzz...

Wakamei:...

Sora: why just

Guren: -trying to keep from falling a sleep-

Ceylan: every thing is fine right guren -hitting guren in the side -

Guren: huh! -waking up Quickly- Ceylan got in a fight with the sub shop manager!

Ceylan:...this bitch

Sora: he what

Gure: eh did I say something wrong?

Ceylan: yes yes you did

Sora:...

Wakamei: lets just eat ok

**( as every one agreed,they ate and went to their rooms **

**and like always Toxsa was stuck with the children)**

**[ Beni and guren]**

Beni: um Guren u ok

Guren: ya um huh i'm fine

Beni: you are on the floor

Guren: oh ya ugh -standing up and flopping on the bed-

Beni: you are really tired aren't you

Guren: huh -hugging his pillow-

Beni: -laying beside him- night

Guren: night -falling sleep-

Beni: knuckle head -she kiss his forehead and begins to sleep-

**[ Wakamei and Gen]**

Wakamei: so you told Ceylan off I wish I could have seen it -giggles-

Gen:...

Wakamei: and whats your problem Mr.

Gen: nothing

Wakamei: don't make me Gen

Gen: make you what?...

Wakamei: this -pulling him in to a kiss-

Gen: -sighing-

Wakamei: -giving a evil smirk-

Gen: whats with the evil look

Wakamei: -she puts her self on him-

Gen: wakamei what are you doing

Wakamei: we never have time for our little fun come on

Gen: ugh ok

Wakamei: -giving a bless smile and kissing him-

**( lets just leave those two alone for alittle)**

**[ Toxsa and the children]**

Yuka: -grabbing on to his hair and pulling it with all her baby might-

Toxsa: ay stop that yuka -pulling the baby off his head-

yuka: -putting her little hand on his cheek and pulling it-

Toxsa: ouch stop that hurts -trying to pull her off-

Mimi: uncle Tox I wanna pway

Toxsa: ya in a min Mimi let me just -pulling off the baby and putting her in the Crib-

Yuka: waaaaaaa-crying as had as she can-

Toxsa: its going to be a long vacation

**[ With chooki ]**

Chooki: so how do you like the island

?: -in a soft and shy voice - its fine as long as i'm with you

Chooki: -sitting up- tori can u hand me my shirt

Tori: -Nods and hand him his shirt-

Chooki: so did you enjoy it?

Tori: -giving a deep blush- y-y-yes

Chooki: I was hopping you would

**( Next day noon Tuesday ) **

Beni: -laying back on her floatie- its so peaceful out here

Guren: yup ah it was a good idea to get this foatie chair

Beni: huh

**( back on the pool edge)**

Ceylan: ay Toxsa help me out here

Toxsa: what?

Ceylan: going to play a trick on Guren and beni

Toxsa: why?...

Ceylan: cause there the T.N.C.O.T.T get it

Toxsa: the T.N.C.O.T.T what is that?

Ceylan: the new couple on the trip

Toxsa: oh wow so whats the trick

Ceylan: we are going to tip the floatie

Toxsa: oh k

Ceylan: -dives in to the water-

Toxsa: -follows behide-

Wakamei: what are they doing

Sara: don't know -trying to put sunscreen on yuka-

Yuka stand still the sunscreen is good for you

Yuka: -trying to struggle free of her mother's grasp-

Gen: -reading Dead-end job-

Mimi: daddy pway with me pwease

Gen: Honey ask mommy

Mimi: I did mommy said ask you

Gen: -sighs- oh k -closing his book- what do you want to do

sweetheart

Mimi: -pointing to the water slide-

Gen: -look at the end and turning his head up to the top- ...

Don't u wanna get on something slower to earth...

Mimi: Daddyyyy

Gen: oh k honey lets go -picking her up and walking to the slide-

**( with Ceylan and Toxsa)**

Ceylan: -swimming closer to Guren and beni pointing to the side of the floatie-

Toxsa: - gripping the side with ceylan-

**( both of them pull causing the floatie to turn up side down and causing guren**

**and beni to be flipped in to the water)**

Beni: who the!

Guren: and there goes the peace -sighing-

Ceylan: -high fiving Toxsa- nice work mission complete

Toxsa: we be trolling every day

**( back with Gen and Mimi)**

Mimi: yay yay yay -smiles happily-

Gen: ok lets do this

Worker: when sliding down the tub don't grab on the edges of the tub -looks at them

and seeing they are already sliding down the tub- does any one even hear me out...

Mimi: that was fun daddy

Gen: ya it was -smiling down at her-

**( as a Alarm goes off sounding the hole island)**

Beni: looking up what is that

Ceylan: oh no its the Tsunami warning

Beni: the what!

Guren: lets just go to high land now!

**( its Been 10 mins of chaos and mostly everyone is on the hotel roof)**

Wakamei: Mimi Mimi where are you

Gen: whats wrong

Wakamei: I can't find Mimi

Gen: wait she

Chooki: guys look!

**( As the others ran near the edge)**

Wakamei: -holding her hand over her mouth- oh god no

Gen: -looking down seeing Mimi looking around lost and scared-

Chooki: theres no way we can make it the waves are coming

Wakamei: -falling to her knees crying-

Chooki: what the heck?

Gen: what?

Chooki: look! its guren!

**( As they all look out and saw guren run out to where Mimi was)**

Beni: what the hell his he doing!

Gen: He is being a Knight -pulls out his grappling hook and shooting it right next to them-

Guren grab on!

Guren: thank god -grabbing on to the rope piece of the grappling hook-

Gen: -mashing the button again making it pill them back up near the roof-

Guren: -handing Mimi to Gen-

Gen: thanks dude -reaching his hand out to help him up-

Guren: no problem

**( but out of no where the Fast moving Tsunami hitting Guren in the side sending him in to the fast moving water)**

Gen: Guren!

Beni: -As she turns to see him being slung In to the mix of water her eyes widened and she

broke out in a cry of fear and worry-

Gen: Damn -pulling out a metal pill- i'm coming dude -crush it and throwing it

in to the rushing water it from in to a jet ski and jumping on it-

Guren(mind): Damnit is this the end

Gen: -starting the ski and taking off-

Wakamei: Gen don't get hurt

Mimi: go Daddy!

**( As Gen going as fast as he can as the ski catchs up to the speeding wave of water with guren with in)**

Gen: almost got you -grabing guren's hand and pulling him on to the ski - Guren you ok dude

Guren: -coughing out water- ya i'm fine I love being knocked in to waves of water

Gen:... ya now I guess we need to fine a safe place

Guren: ugh over there -points to a tall building-

Gen: right -he turns the jet ski and it rides off a floating log and land on the building- phew

Guren: -falling off the edge of ski and holding his side-

Gen: -getting off ski and kneel beside him- you ok

Guren: agh -as blood flows from between his fingers-

Gen: damn he must have hit something under the water and I not have anything to put around it

Crap!

**( Back with the others)**

Beni: -sitting crying- I can lose him I just cant -as the tears rush faster down her face-

Sora: Guren well be fine Gen is with him after all

Beni: Guren! -crying harder-

Sora: that did not help

Chooki: have more hope in Guren he is a Tenkai Knight

Beni: -sniffles- ya your right

Chooki: that's thats the spirit

Ceylan:I wonder can sharks swim in this water

Beni: -tears start to form-

Chooki: really dude...

Ceylann: doe!

**( lets go back with Gen and the badly hurt Guren)**

Gen(mind): its going to be fine dude I got this

Guren: -beathing hard- G-g-gen

Gen: ya dude?

Guren: I hate the ocean

Gen: ya same here

Guren: -slowly closing eyes-

Gen: keep your eyes open man

Guren: I just wanna -starts to shut them-

Gen: ...-smacks-

Guren: ouch! Beni now your smacking me

Gen: keep your darn eyes open dude cause if u die i'm dead

Guren: what do u mean by that

Gen: Beni...

Guren: ugh my side is killing me

Gen: I know dude wait a minute

Guren: what?

Gen: the water has calmed down

Guren: and?

Gen: it mean we can go back

Guren: then lets go -slowly getting to his feet and stumbles-

Gen: I got ya -helping him on the ski then climbing on himself- you ready

Guren: ya lets go before I blackout

Gen: yup

Guren: wait this thing is on the middle of building how are we going to get from the

middle to the edge with out pushing it

Gen: like this -pushing a button and 4 wheels form-

Guren: oh wow

Gen: lets roll -taking off in to the water-

Guren: woah! -holding on for dear life-

**( its been about 15 minutes of riding** **miles of water)**

Gen: there -seeing everyone-

Guren: -half pasted our from blood loss-

Gen: -taking a leap off a broken tree sending them in to the sky and causing them to landing right infront of

Wakamei causing her to falling back in surprise-

Chooki: Nice

Ceylan: eh it should have been 24 percent cooler

Wakamei: it doesn't matter their back -standing and hugging Gen with all her might-

Gen: I missed you to

Wakamei: I swear Gen if u ever do that again I'll destroy you

Gen: -sweatdrdop- i'm sry

Wakamei: its ok I forgive u

Beni: -looking up- Guren ...Guren! -standing and running to hug her love with sadness ad rage-

Guren: hi beni

Beni: I thought I lost you -tears running down her face-

Guren: nah I could never leave you

Beni: you you you

Guren: I Know I know dumbass

Beni: no -kissing him deeply-

**( As the rest of the Knights laughed alittle at this sight.)**

Gen: ok its time that we get back home

Toxsa: how?

Gen: this -mashing a button on his watch-

Toxsa: what did that do...

Gen: just wait

Toxsa: ok

**[ 2 hours later]**

Toxsa:... where is this "help" Gen

Gen: there -pointing I to the sky-

Toxsa: wait what -looking in to the sky-

Chooki: its that a big jet...

Gen: its the Giga falcon 4.9

Chooki: wow

**( As Men in armored suits slide down ropes on to the roof and one in a jet black suit with a star on it)**

?: greetings shadow wolf

Gen: hello captain kiro

Kiro: I see u have a big problem here

Toxsa: like hell we don't!

Kiro:...any ways -snaps and every one is picked up by the armored men and taken to the ship-

**[ about 24 mins later]**

Gen: thank you Captain

Kiro: it is a pleasure to help a fellow spy

Wakamei: where did Beni go?

Sara: she went with them when they took guren to the docter on to his werid jet

Wakamei: oh

**[ lets check on poor Guren]**

Docter: you'll live but you needs to take this pills and gets lots of sleep

Guren: thanks docter

Docter: No problem I shall take my leave -walks out door-

Guren: -laying back on the bed-

Beni: I guess we lucked out this time

Guren:? what do u mean by that

Beni: I mean u could have died also I realized how much I need you

and I don't wanna lose you ever

Guren: -laughing weakly- hearing you say that makes me happy

Beni: -blushing deeply- you ugh -siting on the edge of the bed-

Guren: -laughing harder-

Beni: shut up! -punching his side-

Guren: ack! that hurts ya know!

Beni: ya I know and you know I love messing with you

Guren: I wish u didn't

Beni: but then I can make up for it with something like this

Guren:?

Beni: -leaning up to him and kissing him deeply-

Guren: -kissing back-

Beni: I love you

Guren: I love you too Beni with all my heart

Beni: I know -giving a bless smile-

Guren: and beni

Beni: ya?

Guren: we are not going on anymore vacations that ceylan plans out

Beni: -giggling- ya your right and Guren I have something every

important to tell you

Guren: ? what is it beni

Beni: -grabbing his hand and putting over her stomach- i'm Pregnant

Guren: w-wait w-what

Beni: we're going to be a family

Guren: -giving a super happy smile- i'm going to be a dad!

Beni: ya and you'll be a great one -smiling bless fully-

Guren: and you'll be a great mom

Beni: I don't know -look down- the baby might not even like me

Guren: It has to if your going 9 months with it in you.

Beni: -looking back up- hopefully

Guren: -yawning- i'm going to take a nap

Beni: no your not

Guren: why not

Beni: we are going to think of baby names

Guren: Can't we do it later

Beni: No...

Guren: aw man

Beni: it wont take long

Guren: sure...the same thing was said about this vacation

**( As the couple sat and thought of name for the baby and sadly this is the end of my longest chapter yet**

**oh and. I am taking ideas for the next chapter you'll see who got there wish for the chapter to come true**

**and i'm sorry for those of you who wanted to see the baby in this chapter . The baby should be in the next one**

**if I don't forget :P which I probably wont but what ever :P but I hope yo liked it cause I workd on it for a every**

** long time and goku puts is thumbs up on this and try and make your own Tenkai Knights Beni and Guren i'll read**

**it and give my two cents on how good it is .)**


	4. Just a odd day for the knights

**( this Chapter holds lemons very early in the story so ya just because I was bored so I added it X) )**

**( its been three months(Monday morning 10:00)**

Beni: -rolls on guren-

Guren: -groaning - beni get off

Beni: nu i'm sleepy -gives a sleepy grin-

Guren:umm beni

Beni: -yawns lightly- what guren

Guren: mind letting me up

Beni: yes I do

Guren: why...

Beni: cause your my pillow and I'm sleepy

Guren: ugh but beni I go to mow the lawn

Beni: I don't care cause I am not letting u up

Guren: if I don't the grass well get high

Beni: still don't care

Guren: it well be hard to see whats in the grass

Beni: like what...

Guren: snakes , mice, and lots of bugs

Beni: Go...

Guren: ok? but still need u off me...

Beni: ugh -rolls off to the side snuggling her pillow dozing back off-

Guren: -sweat drop- sleepy head -putting on s T-shirt and walks down stairs-

**(Noon)**

Guren: finally...done geez why is this yard so big...

Beni: -walking out- nice job

Guren: yup now I can relax some

Beni: nope

Guren: here we go again

Beni: -giggles- come this time it wont be as bad

Guren: ok where are we going know its 4:00 am

Beni: Ceylans having a pool party

Guren: wait what

Beni: ya he's got pool now, sora call about 7 minutes go

Guren:...why cant I just stay home

Beni: cause its yuka's birth day

Guren: welp lets jump in the car and go

Beni: no not yet

Guren: what? u need something

Bei: you need a bath

Guren:...its not my fault I stink

Beni: well u did cut the grass

Guren: -sigh- ...

Beni: welp off to the shower you go

Guren: how about a hug beni

Beni: ew no you stink go go no hugs

Guren: come on beni how about a bear hug

Beni: Guren stop your going to make me puke

Guren: ok ok I wont hug you

Beni: good now hurry so we can go

Guren: ok ok don't nag me -heads back in to the house -

Beni: I am not!

**(About 40 mins later)**

Guren: all done

Beni: ah that's better come lets go

Guren: ok ok don't rush me

**(they both Get in the car and drive to ceylans house)**

Guren: -steps out the car- ugh why did he have to move to the other side of town

Beni: -puts he hand above her eyes - I don't know

?: yo was sup

Guren: sup chooki

Chooki: nothing much just came to say happy birth day to little baby yuka

Guren: cool so

Chooki: every one is in the back well not Gen

Guren: where is he

Chooki: him and wakamei want off into the house they been gone a good

about 50 mins

Guren: i'll look for em ay beni u go ahead out back

Beni:...ok? -walking off-

Chooki: want me to help ya look

Guren: nah I got it

Chooki: ok -walks back to pool-

Gurn: ok lets start looking -walks in to house- Gen... Wakamei?

**[15 mins]**

-he slowly threw the house- crap I have looked in every room! besides the guest one I guess

**[with Gen and wakamei]**

Gen: ah Geez Wakamei

Wakamei: come on gen alittle more please

Gen: ok ok -getting the rest of his might and begins to thrust-

Wakamei: -slowly moaning- Gen ah yes harder -she wraps her arms around his neck kisses him-

deeply-

Gen: -Begins to thrust deeper-

Wakamei: g-gen Harder

Gen: -Nods and thrust harder going in to her womb-

wakamei: -yelping in pain- ah Gen your so far in

Gen: I cant hold it anymore ah ah -letting out his juices in to her-

Wakamei:-pulls herself up to him for once more kiss- Gen your Amazing

Gen: so are u -falls to the left of her- I cant believe u did something like that before we

came to ceylans house

Wakamei: well I was in the mood and I didn't know we where coming to party to day!

Gen: -sighs- ya...alright...

**[Back with guren]**

Guren: ok lets just give the last room here a check -opening the door- Gen

Wakamei you in here?

Wakamei: ahh -cover herself with blanket -

Guren:whaa - runs out holding his eyes- I am blind!

Gen:...

Wakamei: jeez does anyone ever knock anymore

Gen: how is he at the wrong here

Wakamei: because he just walked in

Gen: yet we just had random sex in our friends house ...

Wakamei:...shut up

**[About 50 mins later]**

Ceylan: yahoo! -diving in to the pool from the board -

Chooki: nice diving board dude cause I was think of diving

Ceylan: -swims back to edge- Yup I build it my self

Chooki: scratch what I said about me diving I like living -walks off sipping a soda-

Ceylan: oh ok ...ay wait! I can build like a pro ! -begins to climb out pool but falls back in-

Sora: yuka look at your silly daddy

Yuka: -claps her small hands and giggles-

Tori: its a nice pool sora

Sora: thanks it cost a lot to get it put in

Mimi: auntie sora,tori where is my mommy and daddy?

Sora: I don't know I heard your uncle was looking for them

Mimi: ok -she walks off to beni-

Beni: -yawns- where is guren he as been gone for about a hour

he's beginning to worry me

Mimi: Auntieeee! -she jumps on to Beni's stomach-

Beni: agh Mimi get off!

Mimi: -looking down- sorry

Beni -sighs- its ok but don't do that

Mimi: why? I do it to mommy and daddy

Beni: its because you'll hurt the baby -rubs stomach softly-

Mimi: baby? did you eat it?

Beni: no but -sitting up- i'm going to eat you

Mimi: nooo -she starts running-

Beni: -takes chase- get here i'm gonna get ya

Mimi: -giggling - nuu auntie nuu

Beni: -slowlys down and stops- ugh I can keep this up

Sora: -laughing to self- Beni? you ok I is the baby giving you a run for

your money

Beni: -glaring over- shut up

Sora: sorry just had to say it -giggles-

Beni: ... i'm going to find gur-

Guren: coming threw -going past beni and jumping in to the pool-

Beni: what the fuck

Ceylan: nice canon ball dude

Guren: -sticks head out water- ya canon ball...

Beni: you almost knocked me over!

Guren: sorry beni

Beni: -sighs- its ok just don't do I again and did you find gen and wakamei?

Guren: nope nopie sir re hahaha -looking around-

Beni: ya know I was thinking I loved the brave cool and nice one starting to think

you more weird then brave

Guren: ok that's just hurt full

Beni: i'm kidding your the bravest nicest coolest knight I have ever meet

Guren: -giving a slight blush- thanks beni

Beni: -walks over to the waters edge and sits- I love you

Guren:- swimming closer o the edge getting up sitting beside her- I love you to

Beni: -pecking him on the cheek- I love you more

Guren: so if I was a giant would u love me

Beni: yes I would

Guren: if I was a vampire

Beni: yup you be alot hotter to

Guren:ok... and if i was unable to umm produce kids

Beni: i'd still love you

Guren: ok

**[ most of the day went by]**

Ceylan: thanks for coming! guys

Chooki: it was fun

Guren: ya thanks dude

**[ the rest of the gang leaves and that ends that day . thank you my loving viewers for **

**reading this if you have any ideas you'd like to give me go a head and ask **

**you might get your wish ...oh and sorry this was so short I was just thinking**

**putting a story out but here well be more this summer!-**


	5. The Mission

**[ thank you to all my loving viewers for the nice**

**comments I am going to be doing a lot with beni and guren**

**mainly be cause this couple is the biggest hype I have so **

**i'll be making two ( oringal ones not this one) more fanfic's for deez **

**two love birds **

* * *

[ At Gen and wakamei's house ]

Gen: -sighs- shit

Wakamei: what's wrong - Closing her book laying it on the table-

Gen: we have a mission I have to be apart of Tomarrow

Wakamei: what's wrong with it u aren't one of the best spys

Gen: its a three person mission

Wakamei: so aren't there other spys u can work with?

Gen: no... the rest aren't at the same level of skill as me

Wakamei: oh .so what are u going to do

Gen: I'll have to ask the others for help

Wakamei: oh k how about we get some rest now

Gen: ya its going to be a long day Tomarrow - sighs -

Wakamei: right - leans over and turning off the lamp -

[ Next day ]

Gen: - closing his phone - ok done every thing is set

wakamei: ok who's going

Gen: Guren and... -sighs- Ceylan

Wakamei: what about my toxsa

Gen: he has to run the dinner

Wakamei: ya know I work there to

Gen: ya I don't want you to over work your self

Wakamei: always think about me ain't ya - smiles -

Gen: yes yes I do every second of every moment

Wakamei: every time I look at you I know I made the

right choice in to spend the rest of my life with

Gen: I am very lucky to have u

?: it seems like I haven't missed much it seems

Gen: ! sir

Kiro: sorry to disturb your moment

Gen: its fine sir

Wakamei: -mumbles something under breath-

Gen: you say something ?

Wakamei: its nothing

Kiro: -coughs- anyways agent shadow wolf do u have your team ready

Gen: yes sir

Kiro: ok get them ready and meet at the bass asp

Gen: yes sir!

**[ the ready agent shadow wolf/Gen Dashed out side and**

**hopped in his car taking off to his teammates]**

**[with Guren and Beni ]**

Beni: do you really have to go

Guren: - loading his gun- yes yes I do

Beni: but...

Guren: No buts Beni if I don't do this some nice people may get hurt

Beni: I know...its just I don't want you hurt or worse then I'll

be alone

Guren: -Strapping his gun side - Beni...

Beni: y-yes...

Guren: -turning towards her putting his hands I her waist - I love you

to much to ever leave you alone I promise

Beni: -leaning forward putting her arms around his neck- ok its a promise

Guren: right -turning his head slowly kissing her -

**[ A knock is given from the door]**

Beni: I got it -moving from the grip of her love making her way to the

door and opening it- oh hi Gen

Gen: good after noon beni umm where guren

Beni: he is over here by the couch - begins to walk-

Gen: - nods following - sup Guren

Guren: -looking up from his ammo stack - oh hi Gen

Gen: sorry to pull you away from home dude

Guren: its no problem long as if I am protecting the people no the world I

care for

Gen: so come on we have to get...-sighs- Ceylan

Guren: -letting out a small laugh - alright lets go

Beni:...bye...

Gen: -walks out to the car-

Guren: -turning to his love and holding her chin up to look at him-

i'll be back alright

Beni: -nods as tears form. She looks straight wiping them away- go and be a

hero

Guren: -smirks- alright -dashing out the door-

**[ As both Gen and guren jumped in to the **

**car taking off getting ceylan and going to the base ]**

Ceylan: whoa this is so fucking cool!

Gen: its not much but our Aqua base...

Guren: it is pretty big -looking around at the other agents-

Ceylan: ay Gen do we get jetpacks?

Gen: yes...

Ceylan: so do we get rayguns

Gen:...stop asking q-

Ceylan: is that it! -takes off running-

Guren:...-sighs- wait for us

**[ its been about twenty minutes until they**

**found ceylan ]**

Guren: whoa whats that

Gen: its our energy core

Ceylan: cool but what's with the red light?

Gen: Its to tell if the core was to blow up

Guren: umm Gen the light's flashing

Gen: what! crap but how - looking around - who could have?!

Guren: Don't ya think we should leave?

Gen: Right -turning to the Exit - lets go asap

**[ As the three quickly left the room returning**

**to the upstairs area ]**

Ceylan: ok now where here and where is everyone?

Gen: they probably left the area already

Guren: ya hmmm - scanning the area - oh some one is still here

Ceylan: where?

Gen: - in a low voice - strange

Guren: i'll go check it out

Ceylan: alright dude

**[ As the Red headed Knight ran to the**

**The strange person]**

Guren: ummm you miss ? I think you should get out of here

**[ As the Girl turned to him showing her Purple eyes ]**

?: Who are you

Guren: names Guren

?: Guren...-she goes in her pocket taking out core Brick-

Guren: whoa where did you get that?

?: none of your business - as the brick turns in to a red sword -

Guren: whoa! miss put that down please you don't know the

power that thing has

?: yes I do! Tenkai blaze stream -slash the air in front of her

as slash of Tenkai energy comes out quickly-

Guren: - Dodging to the left - oh crap!

**[ As both Ceylan and Gen hurry to Guren's**

**side ]**

Ceylan: who the hell is that! dude and why does she have your sword

Guren: I Don't know and that's not my sword

Gen: - Yelling - who the Hell are your!

?: i'm Ruby Nice to kill you -Charges up another blast-

Guren: Crap

Ruby: Die! - letting the powerful blast out like a moving rocket-

?:** Tenkai shinobi mode Activate!**

Guren: What the

Ceylan: Hell

Guren: G-gen is that you

Gen: yes its is - in a Ninja like suit with Purple Neon leading in to a wolf

Shaped crest -

Ruby: wha? doesn't matter i'll kill you even if u are in a Tenkai form!

Gen: alright then -sticking out his hands as a katana with a Black handle

and the blade a purple Neon forms -

Ruby: -dashing forward slashing at him-

Gen: - stepping forward blocking the blade-

Ruby: your not bad

Gen: same for you

Ruby: But i'm better! Tenkai Blaze charge! -the Sword lets out a wave of heat-

Gen: urgh - hearing the blade of his Katana crack- shit!

Ruby: Now Die! - As blast shoot off the blade-

Gen: Damnit -As the blast begins to push him back -

Ceylan: you can do it! show that Bitch who's boss!

Guren: its some thing strange about her

Ruby: now die - size of the blast increase -

Gen: no! - slips losing footing getting caught in I -

Guren: Gen!

Ceylan: why didn't you dodge!

**[ As the blast in gulfs both Guren and ceylan**

**Sending them out the base in to the sea]**

Ruby: hmph - the sword turns back In to a Core brick -

it wasn't personal I just have something to protect


	6. Road to tenkai shinobi begins!

**[its been about 4 weeks of recovery for the three knights ]**

?: - knock knock-

Guren: come in

Beni: how ya feeling

Guren: fine my arms are still sore tho

Beni: oh - sits on edge of bed -

Guren: by the way beni why did u knock we both sleep in here...

Beni: just incase you where doing something

Guren: like what?

Beni: I don't know just something

Guren: your such a goof

Beni: hmph

Guren: -beginning to laugh-

Beni: whats so funny!

Guren: you are. you haven changed. Even as a adult you act

so silly

Beni: - giving small blush- not like u changed much either

Guren: well I thought I changed alittle

Beni: well in some ways- looking away as her blush grows

brighter-

Guren: your have such a dirty mind beni

Beni: shut up!

Guren: come on don't get mad I don't like seeing u like that

Beni: then stop making me mad

Guren: alright alright

Beni: -sigh-

Guren: oh I never asked beni how are you feeling. I mean you

and the baby

Beni: we are both fine besides the food cravings

Guren: ya like the peanut butter and cheese cake that.

was very odd

Beni: not my fault the baby gets what it wants

Guren: yea

Beni: -rubs her stomach - come and hurry out mommy and daddy

wanna see you

Guren:hmmmm

Beni: what -looking back to him-

Guren: nothing just thinking all that food might be the cause

of the over

Beni: shut your trap now Nash before u say something you'll regret

Guren: hahaha

Beni: -glaring-

Guren: look at the time I best get some more rest

Beni: uh huh . i'll be back up later I got dishes to clean

Guren: alright

Beni: -stands taking her leave -

**[next day noon ]**

Beni: is it ok for you to be in here

Guren: Im fine beni like I said only thing that hurts is my arm

Beni: alright -leaning over laying against his shoulder-

Guren: so how is gen and ceylan they ok

Beni: ya ceylan's fine but Gen

Guren: is he ok

Beni: he was only scratched

Guren: wha how he was the first to get hit by the attack

Beni: we don't know

Guren: have you guys talked to him about it

Beni: he wont talk...

Guren: why?

Beni: I don't know he wont even talk to Mimi or wakamei

Guren: something must be up -stands-

Beni: where you going?

Guren: going to check on Gen of course

Beni: what me to come with you

Guren: well do u wanna stay here along?

Beni:...you'd live your pregnant girlfriend here by my self just to let some

person come in here and take me away -puts hand over head closing eyes-

Guren: your still a drama queen

Beni:I am not

Guren: yes you are

Beni: hmph -slowly standing- your no fun ya know that

Guren: sure what ever you say beni

Beni: -sighs- anyways come on I guess lets go

Guren: ya you wanna drive or...

Beni: your driving I ain't in the mood

Guren: alright

**[ both make there way to the car **

**and head to Gen and wakamei's home]**

Guren: -stepping out the door -

Beni: -sighs following behide -

Guren: - putting ear to the door- sounds like ceylan

Beni:?

**[with in the house ]**

ceylan: if this doesn't getting talking nothing will

Wakamei: hope so

Ceylan: Gen bring your ass over here again boy you emo looking motherfucker,you pinetree

haired bitch , spy bitchen vampire reject

Gen:...

Wakamei: gen pls talk

Gen:...

Wakamei: - sigh -

**[ a knock is heared from the door]**

Wakamei: I got it - walking over to the door opening it-

Beni: hi wakamei

Wakamei: hello Beni guren

Guren: how things going

Wakamei: fine besides Gen over here wont talk

Guren: oh - walking over to gen-

Gen: Guren , Celyan , Toxsa , Chooki

Wakamei: you'll talk when He comes in but not to

your wife or Daughter!

Gen: -sigh- come on guys -walking out the door -

Wakamei: Gen i'll murder you!

Guren: ummm -follows behide -

**[the other three knights followed behide ] **

Wakamei: urge! GEN!

Sora: I wonder if he's

Wakamei: he's what?

Sora: thinking of divorcing

Wakamei: - walking backwards getting on the couch - d-divorce...

Beni: Gen wouldn't do something like that wakamei

Sora:have u been treating him good?

Wakamei: will I have been yelling a lot

Beni: He wouldn't divorce u just because of that

Wakamei: and a few times we did get in to a few fights

Sora: better hope for the best

Wakamei: - feeling tears rush - n-no he wouldn't we have daughter a life..

Beni: wakamei calm down don't let it get to you

Wakamei: but what if he does what will I do!

Sora: you could always move back in with your parents

Wakamei: parents... -beginning to cry harder -

Beni: -glaring over -

Sora: alright i'll shut my trap

**[lets go check on the Knights ]**

Ceylan: so explain all that again

Gen: -sigh- Tenkai Shinobi mode is When you use your

core brick's energy on earth, just like I did in that fight

Ceylan: oh

Guren: so how do we use the energy

Gen: i'll show u when we get there

Toxsa: by the way um ya Gen where the

hell are we going!

Gen: -stopping car - ok we are here

Toxsa:...a dark ally ...really

Gen: just come on

Toxsa: ugh alright but if we get mugged u better do something

Ceylan: speak for your self i'm a cop

Toxsa: yea u wont get mugged just shot

Ceylan: yea-wait! who shoots a cop!?

Guren:...

Chooki:...

Gen:...how stupied can one person be

Ceylan: me Stupied I R smart

Guren: -giving off a low laugh -

Ceylan: Just kidding

Toxsa: suuure

Ceylan: what was that kiwi head?!

Toxsa: you wanna start something blue berry edge up!

Ceylan: Blueberry!? you have no room to talk Lime-Do

Toxsa: Lime-Do! those are fighting words!

Ceylan: bring it shorty!

Toxsa: Shorty...urgh! - tackling him to the ground -

**[ As they both begin the brawl ]**

Guren:...umm

Chooki: -slowly shaking head -

Gen:...-sigh-

Guren: want me to

Gen: yes pls

Guren: -taking out a small metal ball rolling it

beside them-

Celyan:eh?

Toxsa: whats that..

Guren: burst! -the ball lets out a wave of lighting-

Celyan: gah!

Toxsa: ahh!

Gen: chooki could you

Chooki: yea -kneeling down lifting them up-

Guren: now where to Gen?

Gen: -taking out cord brick -

Guren:?

Chooki:?

Gen: just watch this -the brick shoots a beam down the ally -

Guren: whoa!

Chooki: cool!

Gen: follow me -walking with the portal -

Guren: right -following behide -

Chooki: wait up these two are heavy -slowly going behide-

**[ 22 mins of explain from Gen with in the portal ]**

Ceylan: so your saying that woman was from another

world!?

Gen: yes . that's why she looked some what like you Guren

Chooki: but that doesn't explain why she attacked you guys

Gen: yes true

Toxsa: so how are we going to solve this?

Guren: hmm I wonder if their are more

Ceylan:what do u mean more ?

Guren: like more of other world us like another you or toxsa, chooki, even Gen

Gen: hmmm you might be right we better start our Training now!

Ceylan: how?

Gen: take out your cord brick and think hard of quarton

Ceylan: alright - taking out cord brick -I don't even know what

you are talking abou- -falling forward -

**[With in Ceylans mind]**

Ceylan: ugh where am I...holy

?: Your in your own mind blue knight ceylan

Ceylan: wha wha its you! but how!

**[ bwhahahaaha I hope u enjoyed it took me so long cause my**

**brain was on E but now I fell better and more action! shall come ] **


	7. Dream Worlds clash

**[Ok Back with the new Chapter lets begin where we left off with**

**Ceylan]**

Ceylan: Man were am I !?

?: your in your own mind Blueberry

Ceylan: wait you!?

?: Oh u remember me?

Celyan: how couldn't I!? after what you did to Zora

?: Oh how is little Zo-Zo

Celyan: -growls- Dont call her that!

?:why not?

Ceylan: after what you did. You don't have the Right to call her that!

?: please she got over it

Ceylan: She Had Nightmares for Months!

?: So..

Ceylan: you Rat! -Throwing a punch forward -

?: Tsk tsk tsk -catching his fist- your still so weak

Ceylan: -growls kicks threw him- Eh!?

?: u cant beat me here i rule all! -begins to laugh as the rooms changes shape-

Ceylan: - Running and jumping from here to there- Damnit

?: come on you can do better then that right?

Ceylan: Shut the hell up!

?: -throwing up hand. causing pillar forming-

Ceylan: Gah!

?: so Sad you can't even protect your self any less protect Zo-zo

Ceylan: Shut it! Buster

Buster: oh you remembered my name..how cute put useless - disappearing-

Ceylan: Eh?! where is he!

Buster: right here!

Ceylan:-spitting out blood feeling a sharp pain in is chest-

Buster: seems u got a slice of life -laughs -

Ceylan: -falls- h-how...can i win

?: Ceylan dont give up!

Ceylan: hu?

Buster: what on earth are u doing here?!

?: please Ceylan done give up please!

Ceylan: Zora!

Zora: You can do it!

Ceylan: How..i just cant..

Zora: Come on Celyan do it for me do it for your family!

Buster:I'm tired of your talking -shoots a pillar causing zora to disappear -

Ceylan: Zora!

Buster: She always talked to much...

Ceylan: Shut your Trap you Rat!

Buster: Eh?

Ceylan: You Dear to Talk about Zora like she was nothing! -blue Aura forming -

Buster: Eh?

Ceylan: You think i'm a push over -being to glow brighter-

Buster: What is this power...

Ceylan: This is the power of a **Tenkai Shinobi**!

Buster: -growls- That doesn't mean your any. Better the you were 10 seconds ago

Ceylan: lets test it then -taking aim as a bow forms-

Buster: That means nothing! Cause you can do a light show! -Strikes hand out

Sending pillars towards him-

Ceylan: **Tenkai flow: Ice Stream** -shoot the beam from the bow. Letting it break threw the

Pillars-

Buster: G-Gah! How! What! ARE YOU!

Ceylan: A Tenkai Knight!

Buster: Gah! -being Erased by the attack-

Ceylan: ugh..why'd it have to be him

?: Cause he was something that blocked you As a person

.He was the Gate keeping your power under the Bridge

Ceylan: Thanks Zora

Zora: No problem love good luck

Ceylan: Yes -Being Taken back to Reality-

**[We're going to jump to Toxas's ]**

Toxas: ugh Where am i?

?: Oh you here...

Toxas: Oh god no

?: What Are you doing here?

Toxas: I Dont know!?

?: Just like normal . Your such a Dumbass

Toxas: And your A Bitch!

?: What Was that?! You little Twerp

Toxas: Wanna make something about it?! Sonya

Sonya: Urrgh i'm Sick of you!

Toxas: Why'd I Even Date you in the first place!

Sonya: Date me! i Was Dating u and Dumped your Sorry Ass

Toxas: Damn! Why Are u So Mean

Sonya: Me!? Your the mean one Always. With work or your Games

Never Having time for Me or Ace!

Toxas:...I-

Sonya: Doesn't matter You still don't care For Us!

Toxas: i Cared For the Both Of You! Back when u where Pregnant. I was

working double the Shift!

Sonya: Then why the Games!

Toxas: I Cant i have a Break!?

Sonya: Then why...On the Day i gave Birth to your Child! You Were not There!

Toxas:..will i was..

Sonya: You were. what Working! or on a "Break" maybe?!

Toxas: Damnit i'm sorry! i've said it over a Thousand times!

Sonya: Keep Saying it! until it Fixes the Fact that you missed

Your son's Birth!

Toxas: Oh My Geez. I'm Sorry After You left,I broke down,

I missed you,my heart ached!,I had Nightmares,and couldn't sleep

...after that night

Sonya:...Your lying...

Toxas: No I'm not lying. I know I Was a Horrible BoyFriend and a even worse father..

Sonya:Toxas...

Toxas: -Sighs- I wish would have done better -feeling tears fall-

Sonya: -walks closer and hugs him- I understand now

Toxas: hu?..

Sonya: I'm sorry i got mad at you and left you .I was just being Rash

Toxas: S-sonya?

Sonya: Ya Tox

Toxas: Do you still umm love me..

Sonya: -giggles and peeks his cheek- Yes

Toxas: -Blushes As his Body begins to glow-

Sonya: Eh?!

Toxas: Whoa! -feeling a Surge of power- This is.. Tenkai Shinobi

Sonya:Wow

Toxas: Yea -feeling self being pulled back-

Sonya: Tox!

Toxas: i'll see you later!

Sonya: Y-yea!

Toxas: -finally being pull back to Reality-

**[Now lets go take a look at guren's mind]**

Guren: Shit! -Army Rolling out the way of a blast-

?:Dance! Monkey Dance!

Guren: -jumping forward sword forming slashing threw the next blast-

?: You really are Fun!

Guren: Call this fun after this **Tenkai Shinobi: Wolf Core Engage !**

?: Alright lets play that game then **Dark Tenkai Shinobi: Demon Wolf Core**

**Engage**

Guren: Haaaa! - Slash forward full force-

?: - Jumps up high skydiving down- **Dark** **Tenkai**:**Lunar Wolf Dance!**

Guren: **Tenkai: 4 Star Core shift! **

**[Both Their swords Clash Causing a Impact**

**In the Ground the Both begin to Move clashing back**

**and forward] **

Guren: You Know you cant win!

?: Yea i can

Guren: - Jumping back- **Duel! **-Another sword forms-

?: Alright! Duel - coping Guren's second sword-

Guren: Eh?! why are You comping me?!

?: I Am you After all Will a better you,cause after all i didn't let Dad Die

Nor let Beni leave in the first place Same for being to weak to protect anyone

Guren: Gr! -Jumping Forward Slashing threw Him-

?:G-gah! -Sinking in to the Ground-

Guren: -Huff- -Huff- Man that took hours -Looking around-

How do i get out of here?

?: your not leaving!..

Guren: You again! I sliced you in half!

?:Please Do you really think you could kill me?! I Am God here!

Guren: Your No God! Just a Dark and Twisted Mirror

?: ME? Twisted? YOUR THE TWISTED ONE -Pupils turning Red and Eye

Bleeding a black Liquid -

Guren: Whoa!

?: I'll Rip you to Pieces and make u relive it over and over and over!

Guren: Crap i need to find away out!

?: your not Escaping i'll keep you Here Forever!

Guren: Umm Yea Fuck That - being to run jumping from ruined houses-

?: Get back here Guren! Dont you wanna play some more!

Guren: Yea I'll but not with you! -Glancing around jumping- There!

?: HE Found the Portal! Shit!- moves Jump infront of the portal - You'll

have to get past me first!

Guren: Easy **Tenkai: Slice Wolf Blaze Step **\- Slashes threw him leaving a burning

mark between the halfs of him-

?: Gah!? -Falls beings to fall- i'll be back! Guren You cant

Destroy your shadow it always comes back!

Guren: Hmph - Being to go threw the portal-

**[ Back in Reality]**

Gen: He's up

Guren: ugh

Ceylan: yo Dude Look - showing his New Bow-

Toxas: Yea same - Showing New Staff-

Chooki: Take a look at this -showing his shuriken double-

Guren: -sitting up looking at his two swords- Guys you ready?

Gen: Lets Finish this battle of worlds

Ceylan: For Zora

Toxas: For Sonya and Ace

Chooki: For the town

Gen: For our Families

Guren: For This World! Lets Go guys!


	8. Home, or not to be

**[Ok we are back with chapter 8!]**

Ceylan: Sooo...what now?

Gen: we first try to find a point in which

that girl could be.

Guren: Hmmm she seemed to be after..will us

Chooki: that could mean..!

Toxas: what?

Chooki: then They Might know about the girls!

Ceylan: oh shit

Guren: Gen How long are we from there!

Gen: -pushing a button on the steering wheel- 2 minutes at the most

Ceylan: Then lets hurry!

Gen: alright alright don't rush me

Guren: lord...

**[ The Speeding Car hurrys**

**to their needed point,finally stopping]**

Guren: -jumping from Car Rushing in to house- Beni!

Beni:? -moving from the couch- Something wrong?

Guren: -Wrapping his arms around her hugging tight- your alright...

Beni: Yea, Why wouldn't i be

Toxas: -walking in- Chooki said something that Got to him

Chooki: S-sorry

Gen: -sighs walking in-

Wakamei: Gen! -running over and hugging him tight-

Gen: Something wrong Wakamei?..look like you've been crying.

Wakamei: Gen w-would you ever Divorce?!...

Gen: -falling back- what!?

Beni: Oh lord

Gen: why would you asking something like that?

Wakamei: cause you haven't been talking to me or

Mimi or anything!

Gen: It has nothing to do with that, I'd never Do that!

Wakamei: Then why haven't you been talking or anything!

you wont even -looking away with a small blush-

Gen: Wakamei come with me..-walking up stairs-

Wakamei: -nodding looking down,following behide him-

Chooki: so...how did this start..

Beni: -glaring at Zora-

Zora: what...i did nothing wrong

Beni: Like hell you didnt!..?right Tori

Tori: -trying to hide behide chooki-

Beni: -sigh-

Guren: Ah guys i think i'll be taking Beni home

Beni: What!...

Guren: come on -pulling her along-

Beni: LET ME GO!

Guren: - opening the car door-

Beni: I'm not getting in -Stomping and looking away-

Guren: Beni...-Giving a cold glare-

Beni:...what the hells wrong with you!?

Guren: Beni just get in the Car, its getting dark and i'm

Tired

Beni:...-staying quiet, then sitting in the car-

Guren: -sighs and sits down, being to crank the car

being to drive-

Beni: -tapping finger on Dash Board-

Guren: ok ok i'm sorry...

Beni: ...-looking out window-

Guren: -slowing down the car turn in to a parking lot-

Beni: ?...

Guren: ok lets talk

Beni: i dont have anything to say...

Guren: Beni come on

Beni: -Scowling at him- why the anger!

Guren: sorry i was stress and had to fight a shadow!

Beni: what?...

Guren: ugh its hard to explain..

Beni:...

Guren: ok Beni I'm sorry i shouldn't have been pushy

Beni: -sighs and putting her had over his- its alright..

Guren: -looking at her- I love you

Beni: i love you too my Red Knight

Guren: -leans set back-

Beni: whats wrong

Guren: we are Arguing so much already,

how will we fight when the baby's born

Beni: we wont..

Guren: ? -looking puzzled-

Beni: Cause we'll, Get along as much as possible even

if it kills us. I dont want the kid to think we argue a lot..

Guren: -smiles slightly- you really want things to be perfect

for the baby?

Beni: yea.. after all we've put so much love and work in to all

of this

Guren: yea true -lays back some- how about we head home?

Beni: yea

**[They being their way back home,Guren seeing a **

**pillar of smoke rising]**

Guren: Odd Mrs. Mc doggle must be

burning some leaves or something

Beni: Guren, that Seems kinda large to just

be some leaves

Guren: you might be right -Mashing the peddle down-

Beni: -Sighs- lets just hop- -hitting the window- ow!

What the hell Guren!

Guren: -taking a hard turn stopping a block in front of their house-

Beni: W-wha

Guren: Who on Earth! -watching the house blaze away-

Beni: No...

Guren: shit..Beni stay here -getting out the car moving

towards the house-

Beni: Guren! -standing up following behide-

Guren: what the fuck -pushing threw a few people-

Officer: Oh Guren what are you doing here

Guren: This is my house!

Officer: Oh..

Guren: Whats Even going on!?

Officer: I'd like to ask you the same thing, Did you leave

anything on?

Guren: NO!

Officer: Does anyone else live here

Guren: yea...

Beni: -slowly pushing threw the Crowd-

Officer: Is the person with you know?

Guren: Yes, Beni over here

Beni: -sighs walking over- you dont know how to slow down

do yea?

Guren: the Officer here wants to ask you something...

Beni: What?

Officer: I want to know if you left any on or maybe a

Cigarette was left and burned

Beni: I dont even smoke!

Officer: Miss i just

Beni: i dont want to deal with this, i'll be in the car -stomping off-

Guren: -sighs and follows behide , ready to sit down-

Beni: G-guren...

Guren: what is it ben-, Beni your

Beni: Crying yea i know - wiping eyes-

Guren: its ok, no ones hurt and-

Beni: our homes gone..the place i wanted us

to raise the Baby

Guren: -sighs and grips her hand-

Beni: where will we stay...

Guren: lets hmmm -taking out phone-

Beni: -sighs, slightly fall alseep-

Guren: Hello...,Gen..we need help.

(Ok i'm ending the chapter here, ik it wasnt much but school,Etc..has been over annoying and others things

so yea...anyways just wait until the next chapter_


	9. New life style

**(Ok guys sorry this Chapter took so long to get out lifes being a urgh...not good but **

**any ways LETS GET IT with chapter 9)**

**[Morning parking lot]**

Guren: -yawns slowly waking- Urgh sleeping in a car..life sucks, ugh

Beni: Urmm...-rolling around in the back sit-

Guren:..-sigh- Can't have her like this...-takes out phone

dialing a number- hey..umm we could use some help...

**[Soon a Jet Black Chevolet, drives up, windows midway down]**

?: I guess you'll need a place to stay?

Guren: No we'll stay in the damn car...

?: whoa relax with the anger

Guren: Sorry man just tired and worried

?: -rolling down the window fully-

Guren: Thanks Gen i owe you a million

Gen: No problem come lets go

**[Gen lead his fellow knight to his home]**

Gen: Do you need any help?

Guren: No i got her -lifting the pink head out the back sit-

Beni: zzzzz...

Gen: Alright come on -walking inside-

Guren: -following behide-

?: Oh your back.

Gen: Morning Love. -giving a quick kiss to the green haired girl-

Guren: Heya Wakamei.

Wakamei: Hey Guren, i see she's having a princess moment.

Guren: Yea, out like a light.

Wakamei: Just take her to the guest room.

Gen: Follow me. -walking upstairs-

Guren: Right. -following behide-

Gen: Ok here we are -walking in to a small room- Its not much sorry..

Guren: Its alright long as she can get some sleep -laying her on the small bed-

Gen: You sure you shouldn't rest also you've been in a car sleeping so you might

need it.

Guren: Don't wanna take up any space from the bed and subtract from her sleep.

Gen: Your a cool guy man...have you and her ever thought of tying the knot?

Guren:...Heh?

Gen: Yea know becoming of one mind and one body?

Guren: Gen please i'm sleep drunk at the moment explain

Gen: -sigh- Have you two ever thought of getting married, you two are starting

a family so, why not?

Guren: True...but I guess so much has been happening and plus i dont

even have the money for a ring or a wedding

Gen: How about i help you with all of that Hmm?

Guren: No i couldn't do that, you've saved my life, and now this

you've don't to much for me i can't take your money too!

Gen: Its alright, i don't really do much with it anyways plus it be cool to have

you two married i'll feel like urgh...

Guren: The Cupid Knight? -laughing slightly-

Gen: Please never say that again...

Guren: Alright...Cupie

Gen: Guren...

Guren:...Yes?...

Gen: I'll flip your ass to the stone age

Guren:...Heh...-rubs back of head-

**[A small groan was heard the, pink headed knight rose]**

Beni: Shut up i'm trying to -yawn sleep, stands stumbling-

Guren: -Moves fast helping her get balance- you alright?

Beni: -looking up at him, smiling- Yea...but..where are we

Guren: We are at ge-

Gen: My house, Guest bed room

Guren:...Yea..

Beni: Oh..thank you Gen..Its hard now that our house is...

Gen: Yea..i saw it

Beni: -nodding, tears slowly forming-

Guren: It'll be ok -Hugging tight- its ok

Beni: I know

?: If you all are Finished, Breakfast is Done

Beni: Oh, Hi Wakamei

Wakamei: Hey Beni

Beni: Oh and thank you also for letting us stay here

Wakamei: It's fine, Now come on lets eat

Gen: I have a few things i need to work on, Guren when you finish meet me

in the basement

Guren(mind): they have a Basment?...damn this house is huge

Beni: Come on -pulling him along-

Guren: Oh...Right -following behide-

**[After Breakfast ]**

Beni: That was amazing Wakamei

Guren: Yea best cooking i've ever had

Wakamei: Beni don't you cook?

Beni: Urgh..that..ummm no..i never really practiced it

Wakamei: really?..how about i help you with that

Beni: Really!

Wakamei: Sure i'd love to show you

Beni: Guren you wanna be the tas-

Wakamei: Where'd he go?...

Beni: I don't know

**[with the red knight]**

Guren: -panting, putting hand on wall- urgh...

?: Did you really run down here?

Guren: Yes...too loud

Gen: No just wondering why?

Guren: Beni about to try and cook

Gen: She bad at it?

Guren: ...yes...

Gen: How bad?

Guren: Last time she burned the cake..but it was still

moist

Gen:...How's that even possible?..

Guren: I don't even know

Gen: Alright..lets just try and get to work

Guren: So what are we working on?

Gen: Remember the core break teleportation device

Guren: Yes, what about it?

Gen: I'm going to make another version to try and either enter

or send those other uses back to there own world

Guren: Cool, So what do we need to gset it fully working

Gen: Hmm...First..we need to think either try and send them back

or try and find why there here...

Guren: If there here to kill us them they might follow us back

to their own universe

Gen: Yea your right lets try that then

Guren: So?..urgh what do we do..

Gen: First we'll need to improve our body's Strength

Guren: Huh?

Gen: How many push ups can you do?

Guren: Urgh..30-40 max, You?

Gen: 200-250 Max

Guren: holy Crap man

Gen: -shrug- How long can you run

Guren: To be honest i don't know

Gen: Oh

Guren: How about you?

Gen: maybe 4 miles 7 max, I think

Guren: Gen you sure your not a robot?

Gen: No..just kind of use to doing all this to myself

Guren: Oh..

Gen: Don't you even workout

Guren: Will..No..not of late, with every thing happening

Gen: We have a lot to get done...

Guren: Alright whats first?

Gen: lets try the Shock-Up

Guren:...Shock...

Gen: - pulling out a large red mat- put your hand's in the circles and feet on the other

end of it

Guren: Alright? - moving in to place-

Gen: Now start

Guren: Start what ?

Gen: Push ups

Guren: oh -being-

**[Ten minutes later]**

Gen: 40,42,44,46

Guren: Gen my arms are jelly i need a break! being to lay flat.

Gen: Not a good idea.

Guren: what are you talking abou- OUCH! - jumping up off the mat- what the heck?!

Gen: And that's the Shock part of the Shock-Ups.

Guren: My chest is on Fire!

Gen: Will Sweat plus electricity isn't the best idea

Guren: Yea don't say..-sighs- can i rest know

Gen: Yea su-

?: Guren! come here!, You too Gen!

Gen: -yells back- Coming!

Guren: Wanna rest -sighs-

Gen: Yea i know but we have work to do...i guess

**[ Both men walked upstairs to..a surprising moment] **

Gen:..Ok so what's the problem?

Guren: Yea...

Wakamei: will we need taste testers

Beni: yea

Gen:...

Guren:...

**[both men turn to leave]**

Beni/wakamei: Don't you dare leave or you'll sleep out side

Guren/Gen: -Groans- Alright

Wakamei: works everytime

Beni: -laughs slightly-

Gen: Ok..whats on the menu?

Wakamei: First we started with breakfast like foods

Beni: Egg's scrambled,oatmeal,Bacon,fruit toppers, and french toast

Gen: -sigh- alright

Guren: urgh...

**[Hours of Eating later!]**

Wakamei: So?

Gen: Urgh -resting head on table-...

Guren: -leaning back in chair- Sooo full

Beni:..that's nice but how was it?

Guren: Very very very -burp- good..

Gen: Yes

**[Both girls have a small Squeal hugging, The men both**

**Groaned]**

Beni: Oh Wakamei i never asked where's Mimi?

Wakamei: She's At My parents house

Beni: Oh

Wakamei: Yea she gets to stay over there every now and then

Beni: -smiles slightly, soon turning to a frown-

Wakamei: Whats wrong?

Beni: Its..hard thinking the kids..won't have that

Wakamei:...Oh!.. Sorry i forgot

Beni:..It's not your fault..

Wakamei: Umm Beni how about we go shopping?! sounds nice right?

Beni: Y-yeah..

Wakemei: Alright lets go -helping lead her outside-

Guren: -burp- urgh, It hurts

Gen: S-same...lets try and rest some for know...

Guren: Yes...

**[ Its been a few Days (about 11)]**

Gen: Left Right Left Right Left Right!

Guren: Gen can we stop now we've been running for 4 hours now! my legs cant even get off the ground!

Gen:...alright lets head back then

Guren: Can we just rest here?..please

Gen: Alright -sitting down-

Guren: -falling back- thank you...

Gen: You know your body's needs to been stronger then this

Guren: Gen i know that but-

Gen: But what? not all at one time? -stands- We don't know when they'll attack...we have to get ready

Guren: Gen but

Gen: When Beni's life is on the line will the be time for buts!?

Guren:...-looks away-

Gen: Guren, i'm not going to risk my family you can do as you please...Give up and stop

If you want to...Red is for Brave...-sighs, walking off-

Guren:...damnit...-stares up at sky- Beni...I've promised to protect...even if my body is ripped to pieces

?: Well isn't that a nice way to put it?

Guren:?! M-mr. White?!

mr. White: Hope you didn't think i was dead?

Guren: No...S-sorry we haven't been around much..

mr. White: Its alright Gen and Wakamei have stopped by many times

Guren: Yea..But how are you?

mr. White: Fine just enjoying a day at the park, Seems your going threw your own type of struggle

Guren: Y-yes...Its just that, I wanna Protect but..

mr. White: Your body is limited isn't it?

Guren: -Touches side- yes..kinda, I guess gen told you?

mr. White: He told me how you saved his daughter urgh...Mima?

Guren: Its Mimi

mr. White: Oh -laughs a bit- i knew that

Guren: Sure you did -sits up- what do i do..

mr. White: You can't Fight a battle with Cardboard and a tooth pick..

Guren: Ok?...

mr. White: but you can fight with a Toothpick and Cardboard

Guren:...that makes no sense...

mr. White: keep that in mind -turns to leave- Also don't give up -leaves-

Guren:...that made so little sense -tries to stand-..but he's right..

**[A good hour and a half later]**

Gen: -kneel down drinking from hose-

?: Gen!

Gen: Guren?...what

Guren:I...wanna have a match

Gen: a sparing match?..

Guren: Yes

Gen:...your sure?..

Guren: Yea

Gen: Alright..-stands-

Guren: -takes stance-

Gen: This will be fun -Dashes forward moving fast-

Guren: Haaaa! -dashes forward-

**[ Gen threw a hard kicks, Guren dodges and grabs his leg**

**throwing him in a tree, Gen quick got up throwing a fake hit and **

**switching from a punch to a low sweep, guren fells but rolled **

**back up, His eye full of anger, he moved forward, Gen countered with **

**a slam kick, but guren blocked and causing Gen to stumbled back**

**Guren, used this moment to attack, he unleashed a Barrage of punches**

**,Gen unable to block too each hit head on, Guren grabbed the unlucky **

**Gen by the Shoulder, he pull him down and sent a hard punch to his back,**

**Gurens Fist twitched as he realized the hit had been blocked, Gen's hand behind **

**his back, Guren tried to pull away but, with out a seconds notice Gen threw guren on**

**his back, and stepped on his stomach, Gen seemed flustered]**

Guren: hehe...

Gen: -huff- -huff- What the hell was that

Guren:...just...-sigh- Gen i dont wanna give up i'll keep growing stronger for beni

Gen: -sigh- you could have just said that yea know...

Guren: S-sorry..

Gen: Come on lets go take a shower...

Guren: say that again

Gen: ...You take a shower and i'll wait to take a shower -sighs-

Guren: Hehe just messing with cha i know what you meant

Gen:...Just go...

**( ok guys i'ma end the chapter here, sorry again it took so long been busy with stuff**

**so i hope you enjoyed and please share your thoughts )**


	10. To the next world and beyond!

**(I dont know Tenkai knights Etc. LETS GET IT!)Yea we back with a new chapter, thanks for everyone who loves **

**this fanfiction this makes me happy, so lets GET IT!)**

**[Its been a few months]**

Gen: Ok i have all the results

Guren: Ok

Beni: What results

Wakamei: What?

Gen: The interdimensional Portal Device,Test results are done

Guren: So?...

Gen: We can get going to the other Universe soon just need the others

Guren: Alright -stands- that's awesome!

Gen: Alright Guren, Get a hold of the others and I'll meet you in the

Basement

Guren: Right -being to leave-

Wakamei: Hold it!

Gen: Yea?...

Wakamei: I hope you both don't think your going alone

Gen:...Of course not we'll be having Chooki

Wakemei: No, You know what i mean...

Gen: Wakamei no you are not going its far to-

Wakamei: Dangerous?!

Gen:...yes...

Wakamei: Will that's bull sh-, -glancing down at the sleep child-...

Its crap and you know that

Gen: Wakemei Come one you cant, its to risky

Wakamei: Whats Risky is you going against my word!

Gen:...W-wakemei please understand

Wakamei: No! i wont just because you some darn spy and

you got all this stuff -picks up remote point at window- look

at me i'm gen i'ma shoot this remote hook and break threw the window

and not give a CRUD!

Gen:...i'm done here...-sighs walking out-

Guren:...Wakamei why'd you do that

Wakamei: will he needs to learn how to let others help

and stop being all high and mighty at times

Guren: Wakamei he just wants to protect you and Mimi you can't blame him for it

Wakamei: -looking away-...hmph...

Guren: You know i'm right

Wakamei:...-sigh-...alright i'll talk with him..-leaving-

Guren: -sigh- I'd guess you also wanna go

Beni: I don't wanna be here alone!

Guren: -sigh- Beni your pregnant you know that,What if something happened..

Beni:...nothing wont happen..

Guren: how do you know that

Beni: Cause...i have you there to protect me

Guren: -sighs, blushing-...there's no point in fussing with you is there?..

Beni: Nope

Guren: Ok, You wait here i'ma go get the others

Beni: -nods-

**[About 1 hour later]**

Gen: Everyone got how this will work?

Ceylan: Yea

Chooki: Yes

Gen: Alright We...Everyone...lets get going to a new world

**[Gen turn pulls out a large remote, he placed all the core**

**Breaks in to it and, Beam soon shooting out and a Portal forms]**

Ceylan: Whoa

Guren: Wow

Beni: -Gulps-

Gen: Everyone ready!

Chooki: Yea

Gen: Lets move out! -turning towards the portal jumping in-

Guren: -grabbing beni's hand- lets go

Beni: -nods, following him in-

Wakamei: Thanks Tori, Sonya, Zora for watching the Kids

Tori: N-no problem

Zora: You go girl!

Sonya: Toxsa don't die alright!

Toxsa:...Yea i wont, Got skill for the bills -jumping in to portal-

Ceylan: Zora...Keep The couch Warm! -Jumping in-

Chooki: Ay Wakamei come on the portals closing -Jumping in-

Wakamei: Take Care you All -Going in-

**[In the Portal]**

Ceylan: Its Colorie as fuck in here!

Gen: Just keep your eyes close and move forward

Ceylan: Right...-closing eyes-

**[Minutes later]**

Gen: -laying on Chair-

Guren: Whoa -landing on couch-

Beni: Ahhh -landing on him-

Guren: Gah!

Chooki: -lands, rolling in to door- Son of a! Ouch!

Toxsa: -lands perfectly- And he sticks the landing!

Ceylan: Watch out! -Leaning on him-

Toxsa: -coughs- L-level Down ughhhh

Wakamei: Whoa!

Gen: -Moves fast catching her- Phew

Wakamei: Thanks

Gen: No problem

Guren: Ugh...-leaning head back-

Beni: S-sorry... -standing-

Toxsa: Get off me you Blue slushie

Ceylan: Don't start It you over sized Lime

Toxsa: What was that!

Gen: Both you shut up!

Toxsa:..he started..

Ceylan: Hmph!

Gen: -Sigh- Ok We have to be Quiet there could be someone in here

Ceylan: No way we're not that unlucky-

?: -walking down stairs whistling- Gwen is that you, didn't think you be back so-...uh..

Who are you all

Toxsa:...Get him!

?: Oh crap - running up stairs-

Gen: -turning shooting a small thread around his legs- got cha

?: Shiz...-being pull back down-

**[About 5 minutes later]**

Gen: Mmmm..

?: Can you all explain why your in my house!, and more why you tied me up!

Toxsa: Shut up

?:...Who the hell do you think you are !

Ceylan: Non of your Info

?:...

Gen: -sigh- Names Gen, Gen Kurai and this my wife Wakamei and friends

Guren,Beni,Ceylan,Chooki, and my brother in law...Toxsa

?:...least one of you is "Calm"...My names Kaiyo

Gen: Alright Kaiyo, Sorry for tying you up like this but we need to ask

You a few Things

Kaiyo:...Alright...And wait did you say your last names Kurai?

Gen: Yes why do you ask?

Kaiyo: You have the same last name as Gwen

Gen: Kaiyo is your name maybe Kaiyo..Dalton?

Kaiyo: Yea, How do you know that?

Gen: Just as i thought, Wakamei, Meet Other Dimension You

Wakamei: Really!?

Kaiyo: What!?

Gen: This "Gwen" Must be the other world me...mmmm

Kaiyo: Whoa whoa! explain whats going on what do you mean

"Other Dimension me"?!

Gen: Try to calm down

Kaiyo: -sigh-...alright just tell me

Gen: Alright its a Starts off like this...

**[About 30 mins of explaining]**

Gen: So that's how we Ended up here

Kaiyo: So you all meet Ruby...Mmm Odd

Wakamei: So when is Ge-...i mean Gwen coming ?

Kaiyo: Soon To be honest i dont know whe-

**[The house door slowly cracking open]**

Kaiyo: Speak of the Devil

Gwen: -looking down, looking up slowly- Ok Kaiyo i got the things we- The hell!?

Ceylan: Sup

Gwen: -growls slightly- What are you doing here!

Gen: Lets get this over with, **Tenkai Shinobi Mode! **-Dashing forward-

Gwen: Lets go then **Tenkai Kunoichi Form! ** -Leaping forward-

**[Both Wolf's matched blow for blow,Gen Hitting a hard kick**

**Sending Gwen out the window, he went after, she jump up a high**

**,Blade forming diving down, Gen Dodge jumping up to the power line**

**Running, sliding turning and ducking a slash and uses a round house kick sending**

**her in to the street below,She Yelled a Aura forming she warped behide him**

**chopping him in the neck, giving a hard punch to the Gut and low sweeping him,**

**Then punching him to the ground]**

Gwen: -Huff- -huff- crap

Gen: -Stand slowly- Ok lets finish this

Gwen: -smirking- i was thinking the same thing

Gen: -Howling, Eyes Glowing Green- **Tenkai Shinobi: Beast Release !**

Gwen: Hahahahahh -Being to howl eyes glowing Purple- **Tenkai Kunoichi: Spirit beast Run wild!**

**[With out a seconds notice they both moved at a high speed towards each other,**

**Gwen dived forward throwing 40 punches per second, Gen quickly blocked,**

**Sliding in to the dirt, Gwen keep going her punches increasing in speed**

**Gen, Growled and grabbed her fist and slung her in to the air]**

**Gen: Tenkai Shinobi (Beast): Spirit of the wolf **

**[ He began to bounce of the air and till he was above her, He spun in the **

**Air hitting her with a stomp kick to the back, she hit the **

**ground with a hard impact]**

**Gen: -huffing- **

**Gwen: -standing, Howling, the sound causing the clouds**

**To circle in the sky-**

**Gen: -Aura forming-**

**[ He teleported above her, She tried to strike a punch but]**

**Gen: Tenkai:! Sen kick breaker! **

**[A Barrage of over a million kicked where sent down]**

Ceylan: Whoa

Chooki: that was just

Toxsa: Amazing

Beni: Ay Guren think you could do that?

Guren: Nope not even nope

Wakamei(mind): I-is this how Strong Gen is?!..

Taiyo: G-gwen -Being to move forward-

Gen: Don't come any closer!

Taiyo: -Flinching, Shaking slowly- S-shit

Gen: Come on stand your alright

Gwen:...-standing slowly- ugh...yea...

Gen: Hmph

Gwen: Damn your strong as hell...that says alot you are me..so it makes

Sense

Gen: Yes..you where holding back alot weren't you?

Gwen: Maybe a bit..

Gen: Pff like i buy that

Ceylan: The hell whoa whoa, you two just go ham

at each other like animals and then your best friends what the fuck!?

Gen: Pff cause-

Gwen: We aren't fools I know myself when i see it

Ceylan: what...

Gwen: I just matched up his Energy levels to mine

Ceylan:...i still dont under stand...

Gwen: -sigh- will by your energy your just like Ren...and the green haired

Guy your like Terra and you in the Red..Ruby...and yellow May...

Ceylan:..other world me Ren

Toxsa: Terra sounds epic

Guren: Ruby...

Chooki: May eh..

Gwen: Yea -Sigh-

Guren: Gwen, If you are friends with them then why did Ruby Attack us

Gwen: Wait what ?

Guren: It's been a bit of time but, She attacked use in our own world

Gwen: hmm...Wait a -touching sides-...she took my damn portal maker..

Guren: But why?

Gwen: I dont know but we are going to find out...

**[I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter i was tying like a mad **

**man(Not compared to some others) but i do enjoy using**

**idea's from you guys, the name Terra did come from the **

**comments, Hope you all enjoyed it So what do you think**

**will happen on the next chapter? ;3 Draco out Peace**

** Have a Bless Day ]**


	11. Not a Chapter!

_**Hello Everyone, i'm sorry for the lack of updates to the Fanfiction but lifes been getting harder now, sorry, when thos problem ends i**_

_**Will make sure to work on a new episode...**_


	12. Let the Stream form!

**(OK! WE BACK WITH A new chapter! Lets get it)**

[With Gwen and others]

Ceylan:So Gwen what do you do?

Gwen:?...Same as the me of your Dimension

Ceylan: So your a Spy to, what about Ren?

Gwen: she's a Cop

Ceylan: Should of guessed -rolling eyes-

Guren: I guess that means Ruby is a Cop also

Gwen: Hm...

Chooki: You seem mad

Gwen: I'm a bit pissed Ruby took my stuff, plus..this all doesn't make

sense, Ruby wouldn't just hurt people for no reason

Taiyo: Yea, Ruby noramlly is the one stopping a fight or something like that

it really doesn't make sense she'd do this..

Beni:...well taking the fact Ruby should be like Guren..then if she attacked us

there has to be a good reason behide or something cause I know Guren won't

hurt a butterfly

Guren: aw Beni -blushing a tad bit-

Toxsa: So..is anyone going to ask where are we going?

Wakamei: Yea, where are we going?

Gwen: To see Butch

Ceylan: Who?

Gwen: -sighs, pointing back at beni- Our dimenison her

Ceylan: oh

Beni: Butch hmph...

Guren: Something Wrong?

Beni: No, Just the name "Butch" bothers me...

Guren: why?

Beni: I dont know it just sounds off like some guy from a horror movie

Gwen: Hmph...Butch is a pain at times but he means well atleast most the time..

Chooki: Umm this is a odd question and I know I have no right to ask but

ummm is Ruby pregnant?...

Gwen:?...No she had her twins around 2 months ago.

Beni&amp;Guren: 2 Months?!

Gwen: Yes; haven't you had yours?

Beni: Have you seen my stomach!?

Gwen: To Be Honest I just thought you where Fat, Considering

Butch is very fit I'd thought you just be oppsite

Beni:...

Guren: umm Beni?..

Beni: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Guren: Umm..Beni...

Ceylan: I feel you mashed the fuck up button

Gwen: What-, -A hard Strike hit the her jaw- Gah

Guren: Beni!

Beni: I'm Not FAT!

Kaiyo: Ay! -Grabbing beni's Collar- Who the hell do you think you are

Beni: Put me Down Damnit!

Guren: Let her go

Kaiyo: Say sorry!

Beni: NO!

Kaiyo: -throwing her down- Say Sorry!

Beni: Ouch -feeling side- ouch

Kaiyo: -turning towards Guren- I dont know how you all do things in your World

but dont touch Gwen

Ceylan: Yea you might wanna run while you can

Kaiyo: What?

Ceylan: I warned yea

Kaiyo: What are you-,Gah -looking down being jabbed in the stomach-

Gah!

Ceylan: Told yea

Guren: -sigh- I like being nice...But -a Dark red Aura forming- I dont care

WHO THE HELL YOU ARE **DONT TOUCH MY BENI**

Kaiyo: -Gulps-

Gwen: Everyone stop fighting..over this misunderstanding,Beni i'm sorry I said that I'm sorry I should have thought about what I was saying before I did that

Beni: Its...ok I guess..I over reacted and hit you sorry..

Gwen: -Helps her up- Kaiyo, you should Say sorry

Kaiyo: ?! But Gwen

Gwen: Kaiyo, I said something rude out of lack of thinking,

If you hurt her worse then a small bruse on the arm her freind

her probably would have killed you -glances at Guren-

Kaiyo: -Gulps-

Gwen: That punch/Jab was weak and it could have caused you

bleeding..

Kaiyo: -looking at Guren, then to Beni- I'm sorry...

Gwen: Good; now go get Mike from the daycare

Kaiyo: -Mumbbles- Alright -leaving-

Gwen: Lets get going

**[Guren and Friends all made their way to their destination]**

Ceylan: -whistles- Looks like Your house Guren

Guren: Yea

Gwen: lets see -knocks on door- Butch, its Gwen open up

Butch: -opens door- Yo hows it going gwe- Whoa the hell are these people

Ceylan: Names Ceylan

Chooki: You can just call me chooki

Toxsa: I am your God

Wakamei: -smacks back of his head- This is my brother Toxsa and

I'm Wakamei

Guren: Hi i'm Guren Nash

Beni:...

Gen: Gens, my name

Butch: Nice to meet you all...

Gwen: Butch you ok? you seems uneasy

Butch: Yea..just her staring at me...

Gwen: -looks back at beni-?...

Butch:...you wanna say something dont you?...

Beni:You do too dont you...

Butch:...Ladies first...

Gen:..where is this even going..

Gwen: I dont even know..

Beni:...Your Hair looks like a plane...

Butch: Your's looks like satan's jet...

Guren:...uhh...

Ceylan: Are they roastin themselfs

Toxsa: Yea, I think so

Chooki:...

Wakamei: heh...

Butch: your shirt's cheap...

Beni: Your pants are baggy...

Guren:...

Gwen: Butch, we wanted to know-

Butch: Who does your hair..a sargent?...

Beni: Who does yours a poilet...

Gwen:...

Butch: JET

Beni: PLANE!

Gwen: -Sigh-...

Gen: Guren can you ummm...

Guren: yea, Right -lefting beni up-

Beni: Hey wait!, I'm not done talking with this plane!

Guren: Come on we're going to the park

Beni: HMPH

**[They leave going to the park]**

Butch:Hmph

Gwen: You act so childish..

Butch: -Glances at her- hmph..,So what do you all want anyways

Besides bring that Jet to argue with me..

Gwen: First watch your tone cause I'll kick your ass,Second

We're looking for Ruby

Butch:...Ruby?...she left this morning she hasn't been back..

Gwen: Did she say where she was going?..

Butch: No; She just kinda left, leaving me to taking care of the Twins

Gwen: Have any Clue to where she might have gone

Butch:...hmmm

Ceylan: Yea can you think any faster we're in a hurry!

Butch: Shut up...

Ceylan: Hmph

Butch: Why are you looking for Ruby anyways?...

Gwen: Thats a bit ummm secret information..

Butch: If it has something to do with Ruby it has something to do with me

Gwen:..Butch just...-sigh- tell us if you see Ruby

Butch: -Grunts- Alright...

Gwen: Thank you..

Wakamei: We should go meet up with Guren and Beni

Gwen: Lets let them relax for a bit, Butch Mind letting these few stay?

Butch: -shrug- sure just don't wake the twins

Gwen: Thank you

Butch: No problem

Gwen: Gen lets Search for a bit

Gen: Yea

Celyan: Oh look the Spy's are on the roll

Gen: -glares back, then looks forward-

Gwen: -nealing down pushing a button on her shoe, skates forming-

Gen: -Taking out a small capsule and throwing it down,

it forms in to a skateboard-

Chooki: -whistles- kinda wish I was a spy

Toxsa: Same

Celyan: Hmph being a cop is way cooler!

Butch: Your lying..

Ceylan: -tilting his head down- I know

Gwen: Lets go

Gen: Right

**[They Both take off, Lets check on th other two]**

Beni: Why did you-

Guren: -cutting her off- Cause I didn't want it to turn in to a fight

Beni: It wouldn't have...

Guren: Sure about

Beni:...

Guren: Beni you'd Aruge with a Bush if it pissed you off

Beni:...Are you considering me stupied

Guren: First we aren't starting it second no your a very smart

and beautiful woman

Beni: -sighs, looking away-

Guren: come on dont be like that

Beni: -still not looking away-...

Guren: -walks over wrapping arms around her-

Beni: Mmmm...

Guren: I love you Beni

Beni: -sighs- your so annoying...

Guren: But you still love me

Beni: -sighs- Yes

Guren: -lefts her up walking over to bench,sitting down-

Beni:Guren p-put me down

Guren: Come on beni -leaned slowly kiss along her neck-

Beni:Guren..ah..s-stop

Guren: -leans up- Your red as a strawberry

Beni: -covers face- S-shut up

Guren: -smiles blessy-

Beni:..

Guren: What?

Beni:...-blushes-

Guren: You want me to keep doing it don't you

Beni: -Blush Darkening-

Guren: I guess it has been a while since we umm yea

Beni: -nods- I'm just nervous we might hurt the baby

Guren: -smiles- I know, thats why I just Tease you

Beni: Hmph -puffs cheek, being to shift-

Guren: Beni want are you doing

[She Faced him is a Lap Dance position]

Beni: I wanna tease you know - smiles soon smirking-

Guren:-being to blush- B-beni N-No s-stop

Beni: -whispers- I feel so warm when your so close

Guren: B-beni, I-I

Beni: Shh, -rubbing up against him slowly-

Guren: B-b-b-beni -stuttering-

Beni: -slowly nibbling down his neck-

Guren: A-ah -leaning out a low grunt-

Beni: Keep make that sounds my knight

Guren: B-beni P-please stop moving,

Beni: -whispering slowly- N-o

Guren: Beni P-please not in a place like this

Beni: No ones even here..

Guren: a-ah -panting slowly-

Beni: Mmm guren I feel it rubbing against me mmm-

Guren: B-beni...

Beni: i'm not going to stop

Guren: B-beni..

Beni: What?..

Guren: b-behi-

?: I think he was trying to say behide you

Beni: ! -Turning to see both Gwen and Gen-

Gwen: You two could have stayed at my house

for that

Gen: You two are very bold

Guren: -leaning head over bench pants slowly-

Beni: H-how much did you see

Gen: Mostly all of it

Gwen: Mmm

Beni: Y-you Perverts both you -turning to burying her face

in gurens chest-

Gwen: I mean considering what you where just doing

doesnt that level all of us out

Beni: S-shut up

Gwen: Anyways we've searched 74% of the town and couldn't find

Ruby...

Gen: Yes and the other 36% is either the sewers or the Port

Gwen: I'm worried she used the Device to go back your world...

Gen: -sigh- where on earth could she be...

?: You ever Consider looking up?

Gwen: Miss. White what are you doing here?

MW: I'm just trying to get these old bones in to gear

Gwen: oh

MW: So seems your having trouble finding someone

Gwen: Yes Ru-

MW: Have you considered looking up?

Gwen:?

Gen:?

MW: Its been cloudy here for quite a while hasn't?

Gwen: Around 6 days now

MW: But still no rain

Gwen: But the reports did say it be like these for a while

MW: Since when has the reports be correct about something like these?

Gwen:...hmmmm Yea that reminds me, a while ago Ruby said

"The sky's so dark...i'll make it sunny soon", I never took

it seriously kinda just blew it off as a bad joke

MW: -smiling slowly- well I'll leave things to you all good luck -leaving-

Gen: We should do a aerial scan of the area

Gwen: Yea -dailing something in to a Com- I'll send two drones out

Gen: I should send mine out also

Gwen: It's alright my should do fine, you should send yours to the other parts

of the town we haven't seen

Gen: -nods sending them out-

Gwen: Guren, Beni mind umm...

Beni: -standing up-

Gen: Guren are you

Guren: Just give me a few minutes..or Days

Beni: -sigh-

**[With the others]**

Ceylan: So that sums up everything

Butch: So your telling me MY RUBY WENT TO

YOUR WORLD AND ALMOST KILLED YOU!

Ceylan: Pretty much

Toxsa: Thought he got that part

Ceylan: Same

Toxsa: So thick headed

Butch: Thats a** Bunch of Bullshit**

Ceylan: Ay buddy dont blame if your "Gf" is a bit

on the Crazy side

Butch: -twitches-

Wakamei: Celyan dont taunt him..

Chooki: She's right

Ceylan: Like this pink haired-

Chooki:...feel this wont end well

Toxsa: When does it ever end well?

Chooki: Point taken

**[Else where]**

Kaiyo: darn Gwen always making me do this...

Mike: papa whats wrongs?

Kaiyo: Nothing just me and mama having problems "Adult" sutff

Mike: Oh k

Kaiyo: -sigh- Hmmm... -being lost in thought-

Mike: Hi aunt Ruby

Kaiyo: Wait what? -looks up-

Ruby: Hello Kaiyo

Kaiyo: What are you doing here?

Ruby: Something I'm very sorry for..please do forgive me

Kaiyo,Mike..its for the best

Kaiyo: What are you doing?

Ruby: -Forming a blast- This is Goodbye for now kaiyo

**Tenkai Art: ****Shīru Burasuto!**

Kaiyo: Mike! -Runs over both being ingulfed in the blast-

**(Well Guys this is the end of the chapter, I Hope you all liked it, its been for ever since i made a chapter, lifes been hard with people. lost a friend and left with a hurtin heart, i'm trying my best to make sure the Love factor in the story doesnt fade, Thank you all for Reading and have a Bless day my friend(s)**


End file.
